The Loss of a Mother
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: He barked firmly, uncaring, but, Yuki thought, if you squinted, you could have seen fear shine in his eyes, fear and agony for the world's loss of a mother, for a newborn's loss of an important emotion. Celibi gives Yuki another wish. Be careful what you wish for my child, Or rather what you see... Oneshot.


There was young woman, in her early twenties, her blooming rose colored eye's gaze focused on a little bundle in her arms, her chestnut hair falling in the baby's face causing her to giggle, the baby had soft short baby silk chocolate hair and gold eyes, both the females had long thick eyelashes and pale skin, a heart shaped face and the faintest of pink in their cheeks.

Suddenly Yukiko heard something low and soft like silk, At first, it was barely noticeable. It began as a low, trembling hum, shivering across the room. Then the sound rose, vibrating, not a hum but a note, high and clear, like birdsong. But it was too crystal to be birdsong.

So delicate... Even more delicate than silence. Like a seamstresses silk, but better.

So fragile, even more fragile than a new born baby.

It came from a man with messy raven hair, his eyes closed, his long ivory eyelashes brushing against his pale face, his lovely rosy cheeks, his soft rosy red lips, his tall slender legs.

He was sitting on a bench, next to a piano, his fingers gracefully brushing at each and every key, his thin fingers caressing the keys.

Yukiko's gaze averted to the woman, her lips opened in the slightest, and out came notes and a voice so delicate, so fragile...

Her voice so smooth, so clear and soothing, the sound of an angle.

Note after note, intricate harmony, her voice and his music, unlike anything I had ever heard in my life.

Meanings battled through the air, a burst of many shades of citrus blended majestically together, laughter rang like a humming birds song, notes glided through the air, words and whispers, voices emotion, they blended together to make a single meaning, a past, the future, the present...

The woman stopped singing in her smooth voice and started sobbing silently, her tears fell on the baby's cheek who stop laughing and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I love you, and I'll always love you...but For you to be safe I have to... I have to hate you...

I glanced back at the man but.. He wasn't there, how...

There was a loud crash and yelling, tortured cries of agony and begging.

The woman, no my mother's eyes widen, her eyes beyond scared.

"HoundDoom, guard Yuki. Please." Yukiko flipped around to see a large dog like pokemon standing eerily still and silently. He barked firmly, uncaring, but, Yuki thought, if you squinted, you could have seen fear shine in his eyes, fear and agony for the world's loss of a mother, for a newborn's loss of an important emotion.

The mother layed her child in shadows, next to the HounDoom. She strode firmly to the door, her military jacket soaked with tears. She grasped the handle, but hesitated, she turned her head and gazed coldly Yukiko from the future, than to Yuki from the past.

She nodded her head at houndoom, then turned her head and said her final words, "Bye...Yuki." She whispered in a monotone voice, opened the door.

Moments later and explosion occurred in Axel City and the world lost a mother.

A long gasping, terrified, scream rumbled through the air, as Yukiko whistly thought of why they were in agony, hey had not been robbed of emotion, a family, and love like she had.

As she glanced at her past self and spotted a shadow of a man stride towards the past her. As she turned around, something foreign,wet, and warm glide down her cheek.

She murmured to Celibi to take her to the future, after all the past will have to stay past.

And when she arrived at the Rumbling Wall she gripped the railing so tight her knuckles turned paler than usual, her stoic face gaze at the river below.

She gazed at the shadow climbing the wall to welcome her back to the future.

It knew she knew, which was why it stopped, and a thought flickered in her mind:

Why?


End file.
